Time Travel
by ladyowl
Summary: "Theoretical and Experimental Method for Long Range Time Travel," by H.J.Potter. Everyone Harry loves is dead, so he decides to go back in time. etc. etc. For anyone who thinks the usual "deus-ex-machina" time travel idea is badly developed. one-shot


Theoretical and Experimental Method for Long Range Time Travel

H. J. Potter, Hogwarts Prof. for Arithmancy

Journal of the International Board for Integrated Experimentation. (J Ibix)

Aug. 22, 2042

**Disclaimer and Acknowledgements**

The research and theory below belong to the author. However, a large acknowledgement is owed to Mme. J. K. Rowling [1], upon whose prior research the author's results are based.

**Motivation:**

As is well known, the Second War of Voldemort caused significant damage to the British wizarding world. Among the experienced effects: decreased magical population due to direct deaths, decreased fertility rate as a result of exposure to Dark Magic Residue [2], shifting of surface ley lines due to magical potential field changes [3], and increased govermnental control of social institutions [4]. The author is personally motivated by the witnessed deaths of many close friends, schoolmates and fellow soldiers. It has been suggested that errors during the light campaign of the Second War of Voldemort made these effects possible. The possibility then exists that long range time travel could correct these errors.

**Experimental Overview: **

This paper documents the theory behind, and experimental results of, one method of long range time travel. The foundations of this research lie in the integrated sciences, so called for their combination of muggle and magical theory. The documented magimachine, a device constructed using the principles of the integrated sciences, relies heavily on arithmancy, x-ray spectroscopy, relativistic physics, quantum-physics, and data storage.

**Hypothesis: **

Safe long range time travel into the past is possible for a living adult human, using current theoretical and experimental methods of the integrated sciences.

**Objective: **

To design and build a magimachine that would enable time travel between 50 and 100 years into the past. The magimachine must be capable of transporting one living adult human, without causing any significant health risks.

**Success Criterion:**

Demonstration of the success of the long range time travel method, both on a sentinent animal of the same size and complexity as an adult human and on a living adult human. The latter experiment will be conducted on August 28, 2042; a complete demonstration of success requires the re-appearance of the author anytime between August 28, 1942 and August 28, 1992.

**Methodology and Data:**

Upon the conclusion of the Second War of Voldemort, the author had in his possession one ministry-approved time turner, late of Mme. H. Granger-Weasley. Using a garden snake as the experimental subject, the author attempted to send the snake back through time. However, it quickly became apparent that due to the direct equivalence between number of turns and hours traveled backwards, the range of this time travel method is fairly limitted. The subject never appeared more than 2 days before the experimental date. The author realised that more research was necessary, and bought a laboratory notebook in which to record progress.

It was determined that the critical component of the time turner is the sand. Attempts to duplicate the sand, using Prof. M. McGonagall's Visualization Method [5], were initially unsuccessful, as the author was unable to "visualize" the composition. The author initially attempted to determine the sand's composition using a reagent-revealer potion [6], whose composition and limitations will not be described here. The reagent-revealer potion, based on the geneology potion but for the substitution of water and peach tree leaf for blood and bloodroot, was unable to determine the composition of the sand. This suggested that the sand was completely inorganic.

The author then used the x-ray spectroscopy laboratory at the Department for Integrated Science, University of Glasglow. It was determined that the sand in the sample time turner was a high-flourine glass dust, with crushed gemstone additives. Because of the high electronegativity of flourine, the fluorine glass is typically unstable. The addition of crushed amber controls the direction of current, and crushed garnite increases the energy of magical reaction. Crushed quartz was added as a power booster. These additives allow for high-power long-range instantaneous reactions, rather than multiple low-power, short-range bursts. An experiment with this mixture and a snake subject, intended in the forwards rather than backwards direction to allow better monitoring, did not produce noticable travel. At this point, the author purchased a laptop to replace the laboratory notebooks.

The author returned to arithmancy and stoichiometric principles to determine the reaction requirements. It was determined that the basic principle had been correct, but that the glass mixture will only work in an anaerobic environment. It was also determined that a smaller quantity of glass mixture would suffice if the subject were to mix freely with the glass, rather than hold the glass in a separate container. After studying the design of muggle space suits [7], the author designed and constructed an aluminum endo-skeleton space suit with dragon hide pressure lining and silk insullation. A spinning vacuum chamber was also designed and constructed. The stationary frame of the chamber was aluminum with gold plating. The spinning chamber was of 1cm thick borosilicate glass. A magical motor allowed for the spinning of the chamber about all three axes. No noticable travel was created when the snake subject was introduced into this set-up.

The author next turned to relativistic, theoretical physics, where it was determined that wormholes were necessary to fold space-time, in order to allow time travel. The author designed a gravity manipulation rune scheme, largely based on the nathiz (need), ehwaz (transportation), and ingwaz (earth) runes. These runes were carved into large quartz crystals and welded into the frame of the vacuum chamber. A set of runes to ensure correct gravity were added to the suit of the magimachine. After a trial, again in the forward direction, the subject snake appeared scrambled, as though splinched during apparition. Quantum-physics provided the next step forward. An arithmancy scheme was devised to allow the recording and freezing of electron locations through the subject's travel. After this scheme was installed, the subject appeared whole but apparently insane.

The author began to lose hope after this last result. However, the failure of his laptop computer showed the way forward. The laptop was repaired by writing a complete backup, and running a full reinstall of the operating system. In a similar way, the author determined to create a memory backup of the travel subject, and do a complete reinstall of the subject's memories after arrival. This procedure was successful, although it required the addition of several linked pensieves. This linkage system was modeled after a self-repairing redundant server design. After this modification to the magimachine frame, the snake appeared healthy and well after a week long forward time travel. At this point, muggle-repellant and notice-me-not charms were added to frame of the magimachine.

Using engorged snakes, usually with mass on the order of 80kg, the author began the first backwards time trials. The author ran five trials each of 1e4, 1e3, e2, and 10 spins of the spinning chamber. From these results, the magimachine could be callibrated: 1 spin corresponds to approximately 100 hours. The author expects that these results can be scaled, and thus expects to spin the chamber 6 140 revolutions in order to arrive between 100 and 50 years in the past.

**Assessment of Hypothesis:**

Based on the experiments to date, the hypothsis appears valid: safe long range time travel into the past is possible for a living adult human, using current theoretical and experimental methods of the integrated sciences. The final trial will be conducted on August 28, 2042, although the results will not be immediately publishable for fear of creating a paradox. The author is nervous, but resolved; he hopes that the next time he visits 2042, it will be a much healthier place.

**Contact:**

At the time of publication, it is unlikely that the author will be available to answer questions. He has left his portrait in the entrance hall of his laboratory, if fellow integrated scientists wish to discuss.

**References:**

[1] Rowling, J. K. "Harry Potter," Vols. 1 – 7.

[2] Pearl, A. "Effect of Dark Magic Residue on Childbearing Physiology and Psycology: A British Case Study." Journal of Magical Healing and Psychology. Vol. 32, N. 3, London: 2009.

[3] Marques, P., Notes, C., Abbot, H. "Geology of Surface and Subterranial Ley Lines." Magical Geology Society Notes. Vol. 2, N. 12, Berlin: 2021.

[4] "Fear of Fascism after Rise in British Govenmental Control." Journal of 21st Century Political Science. Vol. 8, N. 2, Boston: 2008.

[5] McGonagall, M. "Visualization Method for Complete Transfiguration." Advanced Transfiguration Journal. Vol. 143, N. 4, Hogsmead: 1954.

[6] Potter, H. J. "Composition and Function of a Reagent-Revealer Potion." Potions Weekly. Vol. 234, N. 45, London: 2012.

[7] Judnick, D. C., Newman, D.J., Hoffman, J.A. "Modeling and Testing of a Mechanical Counterpressure Bio-Suit System", International Conference on Environmental Systems (ICES), July, Chicago: 2007.


End file.
